


Sigel

by Neve83



Series: The A(d)vengers Calendar [24]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-four drabbles, one for every windows of the Advent Calendar: twenty-four little stories to read under the Christmas' Tree.<br/>English is not my mother language, so, sorry for my eventual (many) mistakes.</p><p>Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson – Part XII (epilogue)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sigel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The A(d)vengers Calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579365) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



_File #24: Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson – Part XII (epilogue)_   
  


“I’ve found you!”  
He begins like that, and just for it he should be slapped. Thor’s a simple and narrow being, but still he bowed the God of Caos.  
A frail, sore, dead beat God.

“So?”

Cuddled between a wolf fur and his chest, the little _thing_ sighs contented. He’s feed it with his Seiðr and has called it to the world, even if it hasn’t a name yet.  
“Why have you vanished?”  
Loki kisses a little fist, as white as snow.  
“Use your imagination.”  
Thor seeks amongst the drapes of a makeshift nest the heir of Thunder.  
“He looks like you.”  
“Wait and see when he will start crying.”

He has Thor’s eyes, and, like his father, he’s sun and storm.  
He’s a lucky pup.

 

*Sigel, in the runic alphabet, means Sun.


End file.
